Balloon catheters may be used in various medical procedures, such as in cardiac ablation. The balloon catheter is typically controlled remotely by a physician. Method and devices for controlling the operation of balloon catheters are known in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,579,448 describes a medical device for the treatment and irrigation of a sinus opening is described. The device allows for single-handed operation to access, dilate and irrigate a sinus opening. The device includes a sinus guide catheter, a guiding element, a balloon dilation catheter, a balloon catheter movement mechanism and a guiding element movement mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,070 describes a steerable ablation catheter system suitable for radiofrequency ablation of intra-cardiac tissue that comprises two parts: a disposable catheter shaft with a deflectable tip at the distal end of the shaft, and a handle with steering mechanisms.